


Innocence

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Introspection, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Second Person, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jericho's thoughts on Cena before SummerSlam 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I write about the characters the wrestlers portray, not the real people behind them. Wrestling tends to sometimes blur that line a bit, so I feel that it's something I need to point out. So while I am not writing a story where the wrestling's all real, this is _not_ RPS. Maybe it's somewhere in between?
> 
> This is a short ficlet, that will not make much sense out of context. So I suppose a brief summary of the situation is warranted; this is about five months into Cena's first title run as WWE champion. He's feuding with Jericho (obviously) and this is just before Summerslam of 2005 where the two are slated to meet for the title. As for the Fozzy reference... there was a rather ridiculous "Battle of the Bands" thing a few weeks earlier, which Jericho lost on account of refusing to play.
> 
> Obviously I am taking some... uh... liberties with Jericho's (the character's, that is) background. I am a fangirl with slash tendencies after all. :)

Things rarely go exactly as you plan for them to. Sometimes that’s a good thing and sometimes… well it’s not. You know exactly why things don’t tend to go according to plan. It’s because you let your mouth run away with you.

It was simpler before, when there weren’t people demanding for you to be PC. And since when exactly did people start expecting wrestling to be PC? But even back then your mouth always got you into trouble; you always manage to piss people off and it’s fun.

Sure you can take any one of them one on one. You’re the first ever Undisputed Champion after all, but why go one on one when you don’t need to? It’s only good sense to stack the odds in your favour… and yeah, sure people don’t usually blame you for being sensible, but you aren’t stupid.

Of course you aren’t afraid of them. And it’s no problem with the babyfaces, because they don’t cheat… or most of them don’t. But you piss of the heels as much as the faces, and while heels don’t have friends they have flunkies and soon it isn’t one on one and no matter how good you are you’re only one man.

Still you keep pissing them off, because it’s still fun. And you get flunkies of your own to hide behind when things go bad. And if things go really bad… it won’t be the first time and you know how to take a beating.

You listen to Cena insult you and you smile, because he doesn’t say anything you haven’t heard before. And if he doesn’t say anything about Fozzy (they’re friends and don’t belong here) you won’t mind, because whatever he says it’ll probably be true.

You listen to him and think of how much he reminds you of yourself before… before everything. You smirk at him because he’s so self assured and he still knows nothing about the business. He’s the WWE Champion and he’s still… innocent and you know that’s an oxymoron.

He hasn’t worked his ass of to get recognised and then finally reach it only to get pushed back down. He hasn’t had it happen over and over again. He hasn’t been pushed down because where he happened to work before. No Cena is a WWE guy trough and trough and he’ll never have to worry about that.

He hasn’t felt the cool tiles under his hands and heard the wet sounds of flesh pounding into flesh as the tepid water of the shower drizzles over him. He hasn’t felt the condescending slap on his ass afterwards and heard the casual assurance that maybe next week he’ll get a push.

He hasn’t gone back there the next week only to find out he’s still mired in the midcard and have it happen all over again. With the only difference being that this time it isn’t in the shower, but in some dark corner, on his knees with a dick shoved down his throat or a in a locker room on his hands and feet with… and he hasn’t kept doing it, knowing that it won’t change anything, but knowing that he can’t stop because maybe one of these times things would change.

You listen to him insult you and you smile because come SummerSlam things will change. You smirk because soon you’ll finally have that belt back around your waist and this time things will go the way you planned.

You listen to him insult you again and you take the mic and let your mouth run away with you. Because he still doesn’t know the business and come SummerSlam you’ll make sure things will change, because then you’ll be the Champion and you sure as hell aren’t innocent.


End file.
